Ella Reiner
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: Ella's best friends with Scott and Stiles and would do anything for them like they would for her so agreeing to be one of your best friends 'fake' girlfriend shouldn't be that hard. Right? *set after Allison breaks up with Scott*


**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf wish I did though. I own Ella though…**

 **Author's Note: Okay so this has been in the works for ages it was the first or second thing I had ever written about Teen Wolf then gave up leaving it for the future. Well the future is here folks… Anyway I like it, it started me off with an alternative reality of Teen Wolf and how it went. Plus Derek and his sisters are near the group's ages, Laura's a Senior the rest are mostly Junior and Sophomores. Hopefully you enjoy this I actually enjoyed editing this I know crazy right? I hate editing…**

 **Title: Ella Reiner**

 **Description: Ella's best friends with Scott and Stiles and would do anything for them like they would for her so agreeing to be one of your best friends 'fake' girlfriend shouldn't be that hard. Right?**

 ***set after Allison breaks up with Scott***

 **Chapter One-**

 **Scott really did like Allison it was obvious even though we were making it look like we had started to go out when she dumped him and seemed slightly interested in Jackson, sighing Scott looked up to me from the food tray a small smile showed on his face all I could see was sadness in it. Looking past him for a moment I saw Jackson and Allison who sat beside him staring at us Allison wasn't exactly happy with me while Jackson just smirked "I'm sorry about involving you in this." Turning my eyes towards Scott he had reached out to take a hold of my hand I softly smiled I could understand what it was like to love someone.**

 **"** **I'll just take your fries," winking he half laughed I picked up a fry placing it on my lips stilling slightly when they came in Derek and Kate together hand in hand while some of the others trailed behind Cora, Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Meeting cool brown eyes Kate made a deliberate motion of kissing Derek in the crowded cafeteria I just laughed after swallowing the fry causing all their attention including Derek and Kate, "what's funny?" Scott asked I looked to him shaking my head intertwining our fingers I smiled lifting my eyes back up to his.**

 **"** **Scott I have to tell you something." He looked at me concerned the way my voice went quieter as I spoke "what is it? You can trust me." The bell began to ring in the lunch room a lot of people were either sighing or groaning while Scott just looked to me hand still holding mine. "I can tell you later, we have to go to class." People were leaving the cafeteria slowly Scott let my hand go reluctantly Derek was looking our way as was Cora, Boyd, Isaac and Erica when Scott took hold of my hand again when we moved towards each other after walking around the table. They hadn't exactly known we were 'dating' now they did.**

 **Kate made a tsking sound as we went to walk past I ignored her while Scott looked like he might stop I squeezed his hand trying to pull him away with me "shut up Kate," Scott surprised me people were slowly stopping and I looked towards Derek who stared our way that was when the worst situation could have happened.**

 **"** **Sloppy seconds seem to be Ella's thing," Kate's words were meant to sting and this time I did flash my eyes to Derek who was emotionless staring at me though. Scott looked like he was going to wolf out on her "stop it, Scott calm down please." My words seemed to be as if I said them right by his ear his body slightly stilled till he looked back at me with concern in his expression.**

 **The words have no effect on me I wouldn't care- I couldn't let it affect me, "yeah McCall remember it's not cool to hit a girl." Jackson's sneer was the last thing I needed glaring at the jerk of the year level he just flashed a smirk my way, feeling all the emotion trail out of my body Scott was moving forward our hands being ripped apart.**

 **Grimacing as Jackson met Scott head on both boys throwing punches before Derek and his friends Isaac and Boyd were pulling the two apart, feeling anger welling up from my deep in my consciousness I knew my hands were shaking they normally did that. "What's wrong Ella can't face the truth?" Eyes directed to the left and back past Derek Kate stood with Allison both snickering huffing out a shakily breath I felt the anger building.**

 **"** **What that you're a bitch? I already have to face that every day, go to hell Kate." Spitting out the last words I felt the anger subside I could see that everyone seemed surprised by my sudden outburst even Lydia looked impressed from her spot with Cora and Erica, "oh so little Ella's got some confidence?" Kate stalked past Derek who made a move to grab her arm she shook it off easily enough however.**

 **Feeling the sharp sting as a sound of flesh being smacked echoed through the silent hallway touching a hand to my cheek I closed my eyes before just turning around all together tears stinging as they tried to fall down, leaving the school I blocked out everything around me just wanting to be at the house already where I could let it out.**


End file.
